1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system including a plurality of display units.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a large-screen display system configured by arranging a plurality of display units. For example, JP 2000-181363 A describes a display device provided by using a plurality of display units, each including: a front surface cover 1 including a light shielding unit 5 and a reflecting unit 6; an LED substrate 2; and an outer frame 3.
In the case of constituting a display system by vertically arranging a plurality of display units as disclosed in JP 2000-181363 A, a relatively narrow gap occurs between two adjacent display units. The gap occurred in this way is noticeable as a dark line when the display system is seen from the front side, which may result in degradation of display quality.
The present invention has made to solve the above problem. An object of the present invention is to provide a display system in which a gap between display units is made unnoticeable, which allows for higher display quality.